


Let The Sky Fall

by WhenSaturnFalls



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Ending, Disc Saga Finale, Dream Smp, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, So long Theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenSaturnFalls/pseuds/WhenSaturnFalls
Summary: "So long, Theseus."
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27





	Let The Sky Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Skyfall - Adele

## Let The Sky Fall

Tommy and Tubbo hauled their boat ashore, silent as the trepidation in the air thickened with each step. Tommy paused, looking up at the spire that his compass was locked onto. He swallowed dryly, Tubbo placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

Miles and miles away, Punz stared down at the chest of bribes given to him by Tommy. He frowned, turning away. _Sorry, Tommy. I'm loyal to Dream._

Back with Tommy and Tubbo, they struggled climbing up the cliff face. Tommy lost his footing but Tubbo pulled him back up before he could fall. They climbed higher and higher. Tommy didn't want to look down, it reminded him too much of exile. 

The duo reached the top, wind lashing the dry grass of the mountain. They stood on guard, watching Dream from afar. The green cloaked man readied his weapons and shield. 

The masked man didn't even get a chance to speak before he was attacked. The skirmish went back and forth, fast and violent. It came to a harsh halt when Dream threatened Tubbo's life. 

Tommy told Tubbo to climb higher up the cliff, he even pushed him up the rest of the way, climbing up after him. The wind went silent. The world was on edge. Tommy sidled to the edge of the very tip-top of the spire, looking out across the dark ocean. Tubbo cautiously walked up next to him, "Tommy, you don't have to protect me. If I die, I die."

"Don't talk like that, Tubbo. We're getting the disks back." 

Dream stood at the other end of the top, his cloak swayed lightly. He dropped his shield, tossing the discs to the grass. He lifted the Axe Of Peace higher, pushing off and racing towards the duo. Tommy shoved Tubbo away, the sheep boy hit the grass with a thud. 

Tommy met the swing of Dream's axe with his sword. Sparks went flying at the violent clash of Netherite. Tubbo crawled to his feet, running to the discs. He picked both up in his arms, turning excitedly to Tommy.

"Tommy, we did it! We got the--"

Dream swung the axe again, it hit Tommy's sword and shattered the blade in half. Both pieces falling to the grass uselessly. Tommy looked into the dead eyes of Dream's mask, he didn't flinch. If he was to die by an axe in Dream's hands, he would face it head-on. 

But Dream lowered the axe. Instead, he used his free hand to push Tommy back. Tommy yelped and flung his arms back to catch his fall but they hit nothing but thin air. His thoughts screamed, _NO, I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!_

His shoes slipped on gravel and he went over the edge of the cliff. He looked Dream dead in the face, barely even registering Tubbo's horrified scream. He fell, the wind picked back up. It roared as it whipped his clothes, hair, and limbs. He briefly remembered falling from the pillar in exile. He'd wanted it then, he didn't want this now. 

Tubbo stumbled to the edge, peering over as his best friend succumbed to the destiny of a hero. Dream chuckled wickedly next to him, **"So long, Theseus."**

Tommy fell faster and faster, twisting horribly in the air. He finally let loose a scream of complete and utter terror. His thoughts seemed to scream louder than he could vocalize, _PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA DIE!_

The sea grew bigger and bigger as it came closer and closer. He could just barely hear the crashing waves over the violent wind. 

He uselessly tried to use his arms to stop his fall. It didn't work. He prayed- No- _begged_ for wings like Phil. _He did **not** want to die._

His body hit the water and he felt everything snap at once like his body was a thin string pulled too taut. He sank underneath the lashing waves, remembering waking each morning in exile underwater just like this. But this time, he couldn't swim to the surface. His body was slack and just refused to follow his instructions. 

His panic grew, pressing hard against his chest, making it constrict. He weakly reached an arm out to the surface, blearily shutting his eyes for what felt like a heartbeat. 

He snapped awake when his body slammed against a rock, forcing out any air he had been able to miraculously hold. A current pulled him back out and pushed him again, throwing him into the rock for a second time. Panic flashed again in his chest as he headed straight for the stone. It hit him square in the jaw, knocking him out in a split second. 

Technoblade took off his aqua affinity helmet, dragging the contorted frame of Tommy out of the sea. Phil dropped to his knees in the sand, "Oh, Tommy..."

Phil tucked a tuft of hair behind Tommy's ear, frowning down at the teen's battered and broken body. He wasn't breathing. Techno just stared at the boy's body numbly, his eyes lacking any sign of emotion at all. The piglin clenched a fist, "I told you to stay away from cliffs, Theseus- No- _Tommy._ "

_**Tommy blinked open his eyes, blinded by bright light. His vision cleared, multiple silhouettes standing curiously over him. He blinked, the figures coming into view. There was a man with ram horns, another man in a yellow sweater with stained blue hands, another in green with a multicolored smile mask, another that looked like the one in the sweater but with a trenchcoat, and yet another like that one as well but with a revolutionary uniform.** _

_**The ram burped and said, "Nice eyes."** _

_**He went to reply, only to find his voice came out as a crackle. The kind that a record makes when you begin to play it. He blinked in confusion. The man in a trenchcoat pulled out a small mirror, holding it out to him. He took it carefully and looked at himself, studying his reflection. One of his irises was purple and white sectoral heterochromia. His other was a bright lime green.** _

_**Suddenly, they all turned. Standing before them was a powerful entity known as DreamXD. The deity's wings flared as he spoke, "Sueseht, emoclew."** _


End file.
